Data signals provided over a physical network are subject to a variety of transmission problems. These transmission problems can distort the original data signal when the data signal is received at a receiving device. These distortions result in the loss of data. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for interpreting data signals on a network link to minimize data loss.